


I Won't Give Up So Come And Get Me

by runaway_train



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, Bottom Louis, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runaway_train/pseuds/runaway_train
Summary: “I can’t believe you’ve roped me into this.”Liam sighs and looks at his best friend slash flat mate behind him through the mirror he is currently standing in front of. “What are you talking about Louis? How have I roped you into this?”Louis is lying sprawled out on his back on Liam’s bed, watching him try on his eighth top from a pile on the chair next to him. “You know perfectly well how. I was quite content spending my Friday night staying in watching Netflix with a takeaway and now I’m being forced to go on a blind date with some bloke while you make bedroom eyes at your new boy toy.”Liam turns towards him, hands on his hips. his face set in a deep frown. “That’s a load of shit. Firstly, I didn’t force you, you were perfectly up for it last week when I asked, you’re just getting pissy with me because you are nervous. Secondly, it is not a blind date. Zayn suggested that he meet you as you’re my best friend and then I suggested he bring along his best friend to make it a bit more even, who said anything about you guys getting together?”OrThe one where Louis meets Harry and it all just seems too good to be true...





	I Won't Give Up So Come And Get Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how an idea for a one shot turned into 15k of what's probably not very good. It's my first fic so please be gentle.
> 
> Title is from [Charli XCX's 'Need Ur Luv' ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukkMLlILvVI&index=15&list=PLyc8rf0fx4XN4C3Jm1c972-gasGkaaMUN&t=0s)
> 
> This is my [Tumblr](http://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com) for anyone interested, come say hello. The specific post for this fic is [here](http://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com/post/181690732710/i-wont-give-up-so-come-and-get-me-by).

“I can’t believe you’ve roped me into this.”

Liam sighs and looks at his best friend slash flat mate behind him through the mirror he is currently standing in front of. “What are you talking about Louis? How have I roped you into this?”

Louis is lying sprawled out on his back on Liam’s bed, watching him try on his eighth top from a pile on the chair next to him. “You know perfectly well how. I was quite content spending my Friday night staying in watching Netflix with a takeaway and now I’m being forced to go on a blind date with some bloke while you make bedroom eyes at your new boy toy.”

Liam turns towards him, hands on his hips. his face set in a deep frown. “That’s a load of shit. Firstly, I didn’t force you, you were perfectly up for it last week when I asked, you’re just getting pissy with me because you are nervous. Secondly, it is not a blind date. Zayn suggested that he meet you as you’re my best friend and then I suggested he bring along his best friend to make it a bit more even, who said anything about you guys getting together?”

Louis wants to argue that he isn’t nervous, but with the way he’s been fidgeting for the last hour, he doesn't really have a leg to stand on. The other point, however…

“If this is just a ‘meeting of the best friends’ then why isn’t Niall coming? I know for a fact he isn’t doing anything important tonight, he’s just hanging out with Hailee who he could see tomorrow instead, and not to mention the fact that you have already casually told me the guy is into blokes. I can smell a set up a mile away.”

Liam’s hands slip from his hips and dangle limply by his sides, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish. “Well… um…”

Louis raises his eyebrows and smirks. Hell yes. Louis 1 - Liam 0. Louis likes to keep a mental score of his daily clashes with him. He almost always wins, but it’s often a case of by how much. He loves Liam to pieces, it just prevents Louis from actually getting angry with him when they’re bickering.

“OK, fine. Maybe Zayn told me a few things about him and how he was looking to set him up with someone as he had been going through a bit of a dry spell lately. He seems like a cool guy from his description, and I know you’re decent, so I thought what the hell. And Niall isn’t gay so…”

“So my liking of cock and your new boyfriend telling you his best friend is a ‘cool guy’ are all you are going on? Let the fun times roll!” Louis sarcastically mumbles, his eyes down while he picks at a loose thread on Liam’s duvet cover.

Liam has turned back to the mirror, proceeding to discard his current attire and pulling on top number nine. “Give it a rest mate. I might not have been completely upfront with my intentions but you are always complaining about being single and never meeting anyone decent and now I am giving you the chance you’re giving me shit for it. It’s not on. And anyways, it’s not like you didn't think it could be a set up before now. You’re wearing your ‘fuck me’ jeans and your favourite t-shirt that shows off your collar bones.”

Hmmm. Well then. Liam 1 - Louis 1.

“Whatever. And for the record, I’m just taking precautions because if he actually turns out to be cute, he deserves to see this ass in it’s best setting.” Louis rolls onto his front and wiggles his bum, making Liam laugh in the mirror at him.

“I do appreciate you coming though. I know its very early days but I really like Zayn, and even if you and Harry just end up being mates, that’s still important to me. Anything more is just a bonus for you really. I really want you all to get on though, so please be on your best behaviour. And no telling embarrassing stories about me!”

“Would I ever?” Louis asks sweetly.

“Yes. Yes you would.”

“So his name is Harry then? I don’t see why you couldn’t have told me that before now.” Louis starts biting the nail of his left thumb, until he realises what he’s doing and stops. Bloody hell, why is he shitting himself like this? It’s not even a proper, proper date. God, he needs to get laid. It’s been too long.

“I know what you’re like, you would have stalked him on social media and come up with some stupid reason not to like him before even meeting him and I wasn’t going to take the chance.”

Fuck sake. Louis hates that Liam knows him so well sometimes. Liam 2 - Louis 1. This isn’t over by a long shot.

Liam smiles knowingly at Louis’ silence. “Now, what do you think of this one?” Liam asks, smoothing down the collar of a navy blue shirt.

“Mmmm… think I preferred the first one you tried on.”

Liam just groans.

___________

 

The pair are meeting Zayn and Harry at a pub that is conveniently a short walk to Louis and Liam’s flat; The Horse & Hound. Although it’s not what he considers his ‘local’, Louis does know a couple of the bar tenders on a first name basis and he guesses that Liam chose it because he knows that Louis will want to be in a comfortable setting. It’s pretty decent of him actually, but in turn it makes him more nervous that Liam has even had that thought process, choosing somewhere to make him relaxed over what his new boyfriend would like. Or maybe he’s just overthinking things as usual. God he needs a pint. Or four pints. He also fails to mention to Liam that the short walk home is handy if he needs to make a speedy escape, he doesn’t think Liam would take that the right way.

Ed is behind the bar when they arrive, and he nods his head towards them in recognition as they approach, while pouring a pint for another customer. “Evening lads, not seen you two in a while, how’ve you been?”

“Same old, same old Ed, how’s things with you?” Liam replies for them both as he pulls his wallet out his back pocket.

“Can’t complain. Two of the usual yeah?” He places the pint he’s finished pouring in front of a man to Liam’s right and takes a bank note from him.

“Please mate.” Liam’s already pulling out a twenty.

“Coming right up,” Ed says, before turning to get the man’s change from the till and returning it to him with a thank you.

After Liam has paid for the drinks and the three of them have a couple of minutes of chat about Ed’s upcoming gig at another bar close by, Liam and Louis move to a booth in the back. The pub is busy enough that it’s got a good atmosphere but it’s not distracting.

Ten minutes go by, and Louis is starting to think this is a seriously bad idea. His palms are sweating, and he can’t really concentrate on anything Liam is saying. He would ask himself why he is being like this but he knows why. He’s just never been good at meeting new people, especially in a romantic setting. He knows he’s relatively attractive in comparison to the current market, that’s not being big headed, it’s just a fact that his face and his ass _do_ get him attention. It’s the ‘personality’ part that he fails at. He’s naturally quite shy, and most of the time he panics and comes on too strong, too in your face, has too much sass. But when he attempts to reign it in he’s seen as dismissive and bored, or worse, just plain boring himself. And he’s not boring. At least he hopes he’s not. He’s got mates, it’s just, well, first impressions are a tricky business.

“Oh there they are now!” Liam nudges him hard and goes to stand up, causing a bit of Louis’ lager to spill over the rim of the glass and fall onto his leg. He huffs and rests his pint in front of him on table, and he’s too busy trying to unsuccessfully wipe the stain on his jeans with the palm of his hand and stand up at the same time to realise they have already been joined by the pair by the time he looks up. He sees Zayn first, recognising him from his picture that Liam showed him a couple of weeks ago. He’s stunning, with short jet black hair, delicate features, masses of tattoos covering large portions of skin he has on display. Definitely Liam’s type. He likes pretty boys and this one is certainly pretty.

Liam makes the introductions between the two, and Louis is so distracted by Zayn’s arm ink that he completing forgets for a couple of seconds that there is someone else for him to meet.

“And Harry, this is my best mate Louis. Louis, Harry.”

“Oh. Louis? Oh wow! Hiiiiii,” Harry breathes out in a strangely sing song way. He make his way towards Louis like his going in for a hug, which Louis isn’t really sure he wants to allow, so before he can make it, Louis thrusts his hand into Harry’s space.

“Great to meet you Harry.” Harry comes to a halt, and seems a little confused as he stares at Louis’ hand, but quickly recovers enough to shake it in greeting.

“Um.. yeah… likewise,” he mumbles, looking a little something. Hurt maybe? OK that was odd. Did Louis do something wrong? Maybe he should have just went with the hug. Maybe Harry is a ‘hug’ type of person. 

After a few minutes of idle chitchat by the booth, Zayn and Liam leave to go to the bar for more drinks. Louis watches them walk away enviously, Liam placing a protective hand on Zayn’s lower back, leaning over to whisper something into his ear. They’re clearly very comfortable in each other’s presence, even after only a few dates. Louis is happy for his best friend but can’t help feeling a tad envious.

“So…” Louis’ head whips round at the sound of a slow drawl. Harry’s looking at him expectedly, a small smile creeping onto his face, hint of a dimple. Cute, Louis decides, very cute actually. He’s got wild, curly, chocolate brown hair and pretty green eyes, a few tattoos on display. He’s also tall but not too tall that Louis would feel self conscious about his own height. Yeah, Louis thinks, he could get on board with this.

“So…” Louis mimics, at a loss of anything to say to start off the conversation now they’ve been left alone. “You wanna sit down?” motioning to the booth.

“Sure.” The both slide in, coming to a stop directly opposite each other.

“Well, this is a bit awkward isn’t it?” Harry giggles.

“What’s awkward?” Louis is confused; is it awkward? He was nervous, yes, but he didn’t think it was awkward. Maybe Zayn has bigged the whole thing up to Harry too much, made this out to be a proper double date?

“Well, you know, given the situation.” Harry shrugs one shoulder, and starts to play with his lip between his index finger and thumb, but still smiling softly.

“You mean those two trying to set us up? Um, I guess. I saw it more as a chance for us all to get to know each other and have a good night, no pressure or anything.” He takes a big gulp of his pint, anything to avoid Harry’s forceful gaze for a few seconds.

“Oh I meant… um… right, yeah, I guess so, yeah…” The smile has disappeared, Harry’s hand moving from his lips to run through his hair, looking anywhere but Louis. Shit. Louis has done the wrong thing again. He thought he was making it less awkward, but now he seems to have made things worse and he doesn’t understand why. He wasn’t blowing Harry off, so why does he feel like he has?

“Look, let’s start again. So, Harry, what do you do for work?”

“You don’t know?” he looks puzzled, brow furrowed, which would look pretty hot on someone with Harry’s face but Louis can’t help being thrown by his mood. It’s a normal question to ask isn’t it? What is it with this kid?

“No, Liam has told me very little about you, didn’t even know your name until about half an hour ago.”

“Serious?” Harry raises his eyebrows.

“Dead. Payno likes to keep me on my toes. So what do you do?”

“Oh… I see… Um, well I’m an English teacher, and you’re a kids football coach right?”

So Zayn _has_ told Harry some stuff about him. “Well yeah, but that’s more of a side thing, I’m a graphic designer for a marketing company as my main job. English teacher though, that’s so cool, you must be really smart. I was rubbish at English as school.” He smiles at Harry, wanting desperately for them both to relax. This could be a long night otherwise if they don’t.

“I don’t know about being smart, but I do love it. It can be hard, but when you can get a kid excited about books or poetry or a Shakespeare play instead of their iPhone, it’s very rewarding.” Harry’s still not really looking at Louis when is talking. But at least he is talking. Baby steps.

“Oh yeah, I get that completely. One of the reasons I love coaching, getting children out in the fresh air and interacting with each other instead of sitting in front of a video game or a computer. Which is ironic considering I sit in front of a computer myself for work five days a week.” Louis grins, and Harry laughs, smiling a little. Ah, there we go.

“Yeah I guess so, but it’s clear what you are more passionate about, could you not do the coaching full time?”

“Nah, you have to be really good to make any decent money at it, and I do it because I love it, not because I’m good at it. And I have bills to pay, despite what I try to tell Liam. The graphic designing isn’t bad, I do enjoy it, it’s just not my main passion.”

“Fair enough. I bet you are a really good coach though, seem like the type that gives 100% into everything they do.”

“Really? What makes you say that?" 

Harry shrugs, lifting his glass to his face. “Just a feeling I guess.” Louis can see him trying to cover a smirk before watching him swallow a mouthful of lager. Before he can read more into it, Zayn and Liam return the table with a fresh round.

___________

 

Two hours later, the conversation is flowing and Louis is getting a bit tipsy. He’s swapped from pints to Jack Daniels & coke which he will most likely fully regret in the morning, but it’s the weekend and he is having a good time so it’s not really a major concern for him right now. Harry’s initial stiffness has completely evaporated and now the four of them are getting on so well, it’s like they have been friends for years, not hours, talking about everything from work and family, to favourite movies and music, to the Premier League and whether The Great British Bake Off is better or worse now it’s moved to Channel 4. Well ‘friends’ might be the wrong term, what with the way Zayn and Liam have been eye-fucking each other for most of the night, but still.

And speaking of eye-fucking, the more Harry drinks, the more he is blatantly staring at Louis. They may have started off on the wrong foot, but now Louis is pretty sure Harry is about two drinks away from trying to crawl into his lap. Louis has been a deep shade of pink for the majority of the evening, blushing every time he catches Harry watching him closely. When he is telling a story, he’ll turn to see Harry watching the way his mouth moves, licking his own lips in return, like he isn’t even aware that he is doing it. He laughs at pretty much everything Louis says, even when it isn’t all that funny and when he is talking himself, he talks directly to Louis, like the other boys aren’t even there, green eyes burning into Louis’ blue. And then there’s the odd suggestive comment here, an accidentally on purpose leg nudge under the table there. Normally someone being flirty with him would put Louis off, put his guard up, but his brain is a little foggy now, and he’s coming to terms with the fact that he thinks Harry is hot, like, really fucking hot. And funny, and sexy, and sweet, and sexy, and smart, and lots of other adjectives he can’t really think of just now. Did he mention sexy? He couldn’t give a shit about how blatant Harry wants to be, because the feeling is mutual. Louis looks up just in time to see Harry say something to Zayn then turn and wink at Louis. Ok. Very mutual.

Liam 9 - Louis 12. Louis’ still winning as the night goes on but he’s had to give Liam a couple of bonus points because Harry is pretty much shaping up to be a perfect ten out of ten here. If he manages to get a snog at the end of the night, he might even let Liam win by default, but Harry would have to be a really good kisser.

Harry licks his lips again.

Well. Yeah.

That’s.

Yeah.

Louis would put money on the fact Harry is a _really_ good kisser.

“Louis did you hear what Zayn just said?” Louis is brought out of his thoughts about what Harry’s mouth might taste like by Liam’s voice.

“What?”

“Zayn suggested we play pool? You fancy a game of doubles?”

“Sure. I’m not great though.” He replies bashfully.

“That surprises me, considering your experience with balls.” Harry smirks at Louis.

“Harry, Jesus Christ. Reign it in yeah?” Zayn punches Harry on shoulder.

“I was talking about his football skills, him being a coach and all. God, Zayn, mind always in the gutter.” Harry rolls his eye dramatically but then winks at Louis again. Louis is pretty confident Harry belongs in the gutter with him.

“Oh you’re a football coach? That explains the football chat earlier, must have missed that, sorry!” That’s odd, Louis thought Zayn already knew that.

Louis’ pretty sure he can see Harry’s nipples through his T-shirt.

“Yeah, anyways, let’s go yeah?” Harry starts pushing Zayn out the booth and sliding out himself. Liam and Louis both down the dregs from their tumblers and follow suit.

___________

 

If Louis thought Harry was being a bit obvious in his want of Louis before, it is _nothing_ compared to when he has the opportunity to be all up in Louis space, no table in the way. Harry’s using any excuse he can to touch him, whether that be the ghosting of finger tips when they pass the pool cue to each other, to the gentle brushes of a hand on his back when he passes by him to move round the pool table, to the shameless caresses down Louis’s arm when he tells Louis he’s made a great shot.

Louis has never been this attracted to someone in his life.

“This is a tricky shot Lou, let me help you.” Before Louis can even reply, or properly acknowledge the nickname Harry just used, Harry’s hands are on his hips, shuffling him a few inches to the right. They feel big, Harry’s hands, and the grip of his fingers is sure and unyielding. He’s then pushed lightly between his shoulder blades, Harry bending him over the green felt. He feels the weight of Harry’s warm body drape over him, reaching for Louis’ hands to position them correctly with the pool cue in place. He smells really, really good, fresh laundry and summer and man filling Louis’ senses. Louis is distracted momentarily by the vision of their bare, tattooed arms lined up, the splotches of black ink seemingly swirling together in front of his eyes. It’s appealing, actually, like they go together or something. “Yeah, just like that babe.” Harry’s gravelly tone is just a whisper in his ear, but it sends a shiver down Louis’ spine so strong that he wouldn’t be surprised if Harry had felt it too. “You’re perfect.”

Louis dick twitches in his jeans.

Somehow Louis manages to take the shot, with Harry’s guidance, and they watch the stripped ball sink perfectly into the corner pocket. Harry stands up, but doesn’t move his feet even an millimetre, so when Louis does the same, his back meets Harry’s chest. “Knew you were good Lou.” He says delicately, directly into Louis’ ear, his warm breath fanning down Louis’ neck, whilst giving Louis’ waist a tender squeeze. He can almost feel Harry’s lips on the shell of his of ear and Louis can’t do anything but close his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath.

“Right you two, enough of that, you are about to watch your demise!” Liam says, already in position to try and pot the black.

And just like that, the spell Louis is under is broken. He moves away from Harry, just to give himself some space. This is ridiculous. He knows it is. He’s not normally like this. This sucked in. Craving someone’s touch and attention. Especially with someone he just met. Jesus. He needs to calm down before he does something silly and makes a fool of himself like ask Harry to bend him over again, but this time naked. He’s pretty sure they would be asked to leave the pub if they did that.

Might be worth it though.

Maybe he should switch to water.

“And that, lads, is how it’s done!” Louis has completely missed the winning shot, but by the hugging and kissing now happening between Zayn and Liam, he can easily deduce him and Harry just lost.

“Never mind eh?” Harry clutches Louis’ shoulder. “Guess the next round’s on us. You go back to the table, I’ll get the drinks.”

Louis nods but decides to nip to the toilet instead. He does his business and washes his hands, then splashes cold water on his face, knowing he needs to keep his wits about him, especially with Harry acting the way he is. Something is niggling him about the way the evening is going. It’s all just a bit too easy, feeling a bit too familiar, and well, Louis knows that’s a sure sign that there is trouble ahead.

When he gets back to the booth, he sees it’s just Liam. Harry is still at the bar, waiting to get served, and “Zayn’s out having a quick cigarette,” Liam informs him, as if reading his mind. Liam let’s him back into his original seat and slides in beside him. Good. Can’t have Harry in his space again, it clouds his judgement.

“So, what do you think?” Liam asks.

“Zayn seems really decent, and good looking too, I’m happy for you mate.”

“Well thanks, but I meant Harry.”

“Oh, uh… yeah, he seems OK.” Louis starts playing with the cardboard drinks coaster on the table.

“OK? He seems OK? Are you kidding me? You two have been drooling over each other the whole night? And what was that shit over the pool table? You looked like you were about to try and shag him there and then,” Liam’s shocked tone matching his expression.

“Oh behave,” Louis scoffs, but there’s no weight to it. He knows Liam’s right.

“Mate, whats up? If you are worried that he isn’t actually that into you, it’s just his personality or something then I can promise you that’s not the case. Zayn told me he has never seen Harry like this with anyone he has just met before, and as his best friend he would know.”

Oh. Well that’s good, Louis supposes. But Liam has been known to embellish. “It’s not that. It’s just. I don’t know. It’s hard to explain.”

“Well try. It’s me. I’m not gonna laugh or judge you.”

“OK. Like, he’s great right? Like, really great. And fit. So fit I’m actively trying to not look at him too much in case I accidentally try and lick one of his dimples or something.”

Liam bursts out laughing at that. “Buuuuut….?”

“But, I don’t know. It all seems _too_ perfect you know? Like he is saying all the right things and doing all the right things and everything is so familiar and I don’t know. I have this uneasy feeling.” Louis knows he isn’t explaining himself properly, but it’s not making much sense in his head, so it’s proving impossible to make sense of it out loud to anyone else.

“Louis, you’re crazy. I’m not saying Harry is perfect, but you both seem on the same page, and I think it would be silly to not see what could happen because you are worried he seems too good to be true. That’s a pretty dumb reason not to explore something. Nothing has to happen tonight, you know. You could swap numbers and meet up just the two of you and take things slowly.”

Louis makes a non committal sound in response. 

“Come on Tommo. I just want you to be happy and I believe pushing yourself just a little bit out of your comfort zone will help.”

“Yeah I know Payno, I know.”

“OK, well it’s up to you, I won’t say any more on the matter. I love you either way yeah?”

“Yeah. I love you too.” Liam pulls Louis in for a hug, and Louis feels instantly better. Liam is the best for hugs.

“Oops. Am I interrupting a bromance moment?” Louis pulls away from Liam to meet Harry’s gaze over the tray he is holding.

“Hi. No of course not, all good. Thanks for getting the drinks.”

“My pleasure. I was bad though, got us some shots as well.” Harry beams, laying the tray on the table and sliding in opposite Louis. When he is settled he proceeds to dish out the glasses, at the same time as Zayn returns to the group.

“Aw Hazza, I can smell the sambuca from the doorway, no way am I doing that shit.” Zayn groans as he takes his place beside Harry.

“Well it’s not for you, it’s for Louis, because he hates tequila, so you can stop getting your knickers in a twist,” Harry tells Zayn, but winks at Louis while he says it. 

“How did you know I hate tequila?”

“You mentioned it earlier. Zayn, salt?” Harry motions for Zayn to pass the salt shaker to him after he is done using it himself. Weird, Louis can’t remember talking about his hatred for tequila tonight.

Harry licking the side of his hand to wet it before adding the salt shouldn’t be that erotic but some how it is. 

“Ready boys?” Harry grins at them all in turn and counts them down, all of them swallowing their shots with varying degrees of pain displayed on their faces when he gets to ‘GO’.

Louis ignores the almost instant nausea from downing the sambuca and has a swig of the Jack Daniels Harry has placed in front of him to get rid of the taste.

Zayn claps his hands together to get everyone’s attention. “So think we’ve had enough polite chat for the evening gents, reckon a game of the old ‘Never Have I Ever’ is on the cards.” 

Liam groans and Harry instantly starts shaking his head. 

“Don’t think that such a good idea. I thought you were trying to impress Liam here, not send him running?” Harry laughs awkwardly and nudges Zayn with his elbow. Louis’ intrigued by his reaction, Harry seeming a bit nervous all of a sudden. Normally Louis wouldn’t want to play a game like this either, but he wants to know why Harry is so against it, considering how seemingly open, honest and up for a laugh he has been up to this point.

“I think it’ll be a laugh, don’t you think Harold?” Louis’ feeling bold, grinning at Harry with what he knows is his most winning smile.

Harry sighs, shoulders sagging. “Yeah I guess. Go on then.”

 ___________

 

“Well I was 18, it was my first ever job and she was really hot. Plus she was my manager. I couldn’t exactly say no when she offered now could I?”

“But Zayn, who has sex in a bar cellar while he is meant to be changing a beer keg?”

“Well me clearly!” They all erupt into to laughter around the table.

Louis has had two more drinks and another shot, and is feeling way passed tipsy. Not completely drunk, but he is definitely teetering in the edge. And he’s not the only one. All four of them are well on their way, their too loud punches of laughter filling the air, their slurred words marring their embarrassing stories. He’s not found out anything that incriminating about Harry yet, apart from the fact he once dressed up as Miley Cyrus for Halloween (the photographic evidence on Zayn’s phone was hotter than it had any right to be) and that he has a mild obsession with Ryan Gosling in The Notebook. Harry is pretty boozy though, so Louis is binding his time. Harry looks so bloody cute when he is giggling, Louis thinks.

“OK, OK, I’ve got an easy one.” Zayn says over the ruckus. “Never have I ever had a one night stand.”

Liam, Louis and Harry all have a sip of their drinks.

Liam’s eyes widen at Zayn. “You literally just told us about shagging your boss in the keg room?”

“Yeah but I slept with her a few times after that, therefore not a one night stand.”

“Fair enough. Well I guess no story for that one.” Liam replies.

There’s silence for a beat or two before Harry speaks, just above a whisper. “I’ve got one.”

“Go for it,” Zayn encourages him.

“Never have I ever had a one night stand and not been able to remember their name afterwards,” Harry says into his glass.

No-one drinks.

Liam looks at Louis expectedly.

“What you staring at?” Louis asks him.

“Dude, you need to drink for that one.”

“Like hell I do?” Louis huffs.

“You do, that guy from before Christmas, you know who I’m talking about.”

Louis knows _exactly_ who he is talking about, he just wishes he didn’t.

“Liam, I know his name, so it doesn’t count.” 

“Fine. Never have I ever had a one night stand and not been able to remember what the person looks like afterwards.”

Liam minus 15 - Louis plus 15. He is going to punch him.

Zayn bursts out laughing, Harry just stares at Louis with an odd look on his face. Fuck. Harry is going to think Louis is some sleaze who shags people and forgets about them. It wasn’t like that.

“It wasn’t like that.”

“OK, you have to tell the story mate.” Zayn is practically giddy. Prick.

Louis drains the rest of his drink and slams the glass on the table a little too hard, causing all three of his companions to jump a little.

“Tommo, look, I’m sorry, it wasn’t funny, I shouldn’t have said anything, you don’t have to tell them.” Liam says, looking guilty. Yeah, so he fucking should look guilty.

“No. I want to clear it up, because it sounds shit and it honestly wasn’t like that.”

No-one says anything, all seeming a little apprehensive now.

“OK so it was my work Christmas do last year. We went out for a nice lunch in the north of the city but the rest of the company wanted to carry on partying and we ended up in some cocktail bar. I shouldn’t have gone, and I definitely shouldn’t have been drinking. I’d been on medication for a nasty chest infection but I was feeling better and didn't think it would hurt to have one or two. It was a massive mistake and I got wasted pretty quickly and barely remember anything from the rest of the night. According to my workmates I ditched them fairly early on for ‘some guy’ I had chatted up.’ Louis lifts his fingers in quotation marks to emphasis his point. ‘Next thing I know, I’m waking up in some stranger’s bed, alone, naked, with no idea what’s going on.”

“Shit, where was he?” Zayn asks

“I could hear him in the shower in his ensuite.”

“So you just decided to make a run for it?” Harry says and he looks kind of miserably at Louis. Louis feels like he wants to cry. Or scream. Make Harry realise he isn’t a scummy person.

“Yeah, I guess. I panicked alright? It was early, barely light out, and I was still a bit messed up from the booze and medication, and in that moment I figured it would be better to avoid the whole thing. I mean, I had no idea who was on the other side of that door.”

“But how can you be sure you’d had sex with him?” Zayn asks.

Louis just looks at him pointedly, there’s not really any reason to say it out loud.

“Oh. Right. Guess there isn’t any need for the top/bottom conversation then.” Zayn laughs.

“For fuck sake Zayn. Sense the mood will you?” Harry spits.

Louis internally winces. How could this have gone so wrong so quickly.

“Sorry.” Zayn replies sheepishly. “So then what?”

“Basically I found as many items of my clothing as I could, grabbed my phone and wallet, got dressed and left. Turns out I was in Camden, which I don’t know, like, at all. I had no battery on my phone to search for a tube station, so had to hail a cab and it cost me an arm and a leg to get home.”

“Poor you.” Harry mumbles.

“Heeey… That’s not really fair. Look, I know it’s awful. Liam is the only person who knows the full story, not even Niall, our other flatmate knows. I was mortified by my behaviour from the whole night. I felt awful, still do, knowing he must be thinking the worst of me. I’ve wanted to get in touch with him for months, to apologise, but I left in such a rush I didn't really pay attention to the actual address, I only knew the general area. I even went back to Camden a couple of weeks later and had a look around to see if anything jogged my memory but it didn’t. I only knew his first name. I couldn’t remember anything else about him so it was useless.”

“You never told me that.” Liam interrupts him.

“I never told you what?’”

“That you went back to look for him”

“Yeah well I didn’t see the point, the damage was done.”

“And you don’t remember what he looks like, like, at all?” Zayn’s still enthralled. Louis wishes he would let it go, but the alcohol currently in Zayn’s system must be affecting his filter for sensing when to just shut the hell up.

“Nope. It’s weird. I do remember having the thought process that he was good looking, but can’t remember what he actually looks like. My workmates gave me a vague description of him, but they didn’t really get a decent look at him, so couldn’t tell me much.”

He looks back at Harry. Harry is decidedly _not_ looking at Louis, but rather still down at his drink.

“Listen, it was completely out of character for me and I would never do something that I know would hurt someone like that intentionally, ever.”

He sees a small smiling playing on Harry’s lips while he swirls the liquid around in the glass in front of him. “That’s good.”

“What is?”

Harry finally looks up directly at him. “That you wouldn’t hurt someone like that intentionally. And, you know, that you went back to look for him. At least the thought was there.”

“It is?” Louis feels some of the tension leave his body.

“It is.” Harry replies. Louis thinks some of Harry’s tension has left his body as well. “And I guess you wouldn’t have any reason to be in The Barrio Lounge again if you don’t know the area all that well so it’s not very likely he’d see you again is it?” Harry chuckles.

“And it’s a shame you didn’t know Harry back then, he lives in Camden, could have helped bail you out of the costly trip home.” Zayn tacks on.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Louis giggles a little too. He wishes he hadn’t finished his drink. He’s feeling a little too sober now. But at least Harry doesn’t seem to think _that_ badly of him. He’s realising now how much he likes the man in front of him, considering his internal desperation for Harry to not think less of him. If only he had never gone into that stupid bar that night, he wouldn’t think less of himself.

What a minute.

“How do you know I met him in The Barrio Lounge?” Louis stares at Harry.

“What?” Harry’s eyes widen comically.

“You just said it’s unlikely I’d bump into the guy in The Barrio Lounge again, how do you know that’s where I met him?”

“Oh… um… you must have said it.” Harry’s stumbling over his words, looking to Liam and Zayn like they might have the answer instead.

“I didn’t. I just said a cocktail bar, I never said it’s name.”

“Yeah he didn’t, dude, that’s weird that you would know that.” Louis had forgotten Liam and Zayn were even there.

“Oh, just a lucky guess then.” Harry’s laugh is so fake Louis would cringe if he wasn’t so caught up in the fact he thinks Harry is lying.

Louis moves the empty glass out the way. He doesn’t know why, but he feels like it’s stop himself from throwing it at something or someone in the very near future.

“Harry.”

“Um…”

“Harry, I swear to God…”

“It was me.”

“What was you?”

“The guy you slept with. It was me.”

OK, now Louis _knows_ Harry is lying.

“You’re lying.”

“I wish I was.”

“Did you put him up to this?” Louis is looking at Liam now. Liam’s mouth is hanging open, and he’s staring at Harry like he’s grown a second head. It takes him a few seconds to even realise Louis is addressing him" 

“Louis, fuck, no, what? I haven’t told anyone, let alone Harry, of course I haven’t put him up to this.” He does seem genuinely flabbergasted by the turn of events.

“Then how does he know?”

“Don’t ask me, ask him for Christ’s sake.”

Louis turns back to Harry, who’s now got his elbows on the table, and his face resting in the palms of hands, covering his eyes. All Louis can see of him properly is his brown curls. His gorgeous brown curls. Fifteen minutes ago he was thinking about running his fingers through them. Now he wants rip them out with his bare hands just to make Harry tell him the truth.

“Did you know about this?” He directs his attention to Zayn.

“No, dude, I had no idea. Harry, mate, what the fuck is going on? You never told me anything about this?”

Harry lifts his head to look at Zayn. “I was humiliated, I haven’t told a soul.” Louis can see his eyes are glassy with the threat of tears.

Well fuck him. Harry’s not allowed to feel upset right now.

“Stop fucking lying.” Louis shouts. Harry practically jumps out of his skin at the sound. Louis is vaguely aware that the people in the pub have turned their attention to their conversation. He couldn’t give a shit.

“Lou, I’m not, it was honestly me.” Harry pleads.

“Don’t call me Lou. And the guy I slept with wasn’t called Harry. He was called Eddie. It’s one of the only things I remember from the night.”

“Yeah, um, you asked me my name and I told you it was Harry Styles. You laughed and said that that sounded like a fake name, like I was some ‘X Factor reject or something’ you said, so I showed you my drivers license to prove it. When you saw it, you saw my middle name was Edward so you decided to call me Eddie for the rest of the night. Well actually to be more precise you were calling me…”

“Steady Eddie.” Louis finishes for him.

“Yeah.” Harry smiles weakly.

“Fuuuuuuuuck” Zayn says under his breath.

Louis is going to throw up.

“Are you seriously telling me you have sat here the whole night, chatting and flirting with me, knowing perfectly well we have already slept together?”

“Well…” 

“Oh. My. God.”

“Louis…”

“Oh. My. Fucking. God. This is not happening.”

“I didn’t think it would come up, alright?”

“YOU DIDN’T THINK IT WOULD COME UP?” Louis screams.

Liam grabs a hold of Louis’ shoulder, “Tommo, I know you are upset, but let’s not cause a scene yeah?”

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!” Louis slaps Liam’s hand off of him. “LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT RIGHT FUCKING NOW!” Liam doesn’t move quick enough, so Louis scrambles to stand up on the booth seating, jumping on to the table, smashing glasses and spilling drinks as he goes, and stumbles off the end. He lands uneasily, given the booze that’s still in his system and the lack of use of his legs for the past few hours, but he rights himself quickly and makes his way to the door of the pub in record time.

He is vaguely aware of people calling his name as he exits, but the blood is pumping in his ears too strongly, the ball of seething anger too heavy a weight on his chest to pay any mind.

The first thing that surprises him is how dark it is outside. It shouldn’t, he knows it’s late, but it was a lovely, bright, summer’s evening when he went in and it’s slightly disorientating that it’s not the same on the way out. The second thing is how cold it is. The cloudless day has morphed into a cloudless night, the temperature plummeting along with the setting sun. He’s left his jacket inside, but like hell is he going back for it, he’d rather get hypothermia than face any of them again.

Luckily, it’s a quick walk home, made even quicker by his angry march. It takes a couple of attempts to get the key in the lock when he reaches his front door, what with his hands shaking like they are, but soon he is in the safety of his flat. He slams the front door closed with a satisfyingly loud smack, but then he remembers he doesn’t live alone. He prays to god Niall has stayed at Hailee’s and he hasn’t just woken him up. He checks the whole place for signs of life, and when he finds none, he moves to the fridge and grabs a beer. He probably doesn’t need any more drink, but he is thinking too clearly now and needs the fog of inebriation to return if he has any chance of sleeping tonight. He downs the whole can in four swigs, and reaches for another, taking it and himself to the sofa in the living room.

___________

 

He’s sipping on the can, only about a quarter of the way through it when there is a knock at the door. He knows who it is, and he knows he isn’t going to open it, so he stays where he is. There is another knock thirty seconds later, followed by a pathetic, “Louis? It’s Harry, would you please open the door?” Liam’s given Harry their address then.

Liam minus 100,000 - Louis feels like a zero. Dickhead.

For the next twenty minutes, Harry alternates between knocking and begging for Louis to let him in. Louis would just go to bed, but he know it’s pointless, he’ll still be able to hear him. And he won’t be able to sleep for a while anyways.

Just when he thinks Harry is about to give up, he hears his voice again, stronger and more defiant than before. “You know what Louis? You owe me. I deserve the right to be heard.”

Who the fuck does he think he is?

Louis is up off the sofa and ripping the front door open within what feels like milliseconds. It must feel that way to Harry too, because he stumbles back a little in surprise.

“What do you mean I owe you?”

Harry rights himself, standing up and squaring his shoulders. “Can I come in?”

“What do you mean I owe you?” Louis repeats, as if Harry hadn’t even spoken.

“Well, you had the chance to explain yourself, and I think it’s only fair I get the same opportunity.”

“That’s different. I didn’t know who I was explaining myself to.”

“Maybe not, but you still did. Plus, you’re forgetting you slept with me and then ran out on me. That was a pretty shitty thing to do, so you need to make it up to me.” Harry attempts a smile.

OK, it might be the sambuca talking, but Louis can’t really argue with that logic. “Fine. Say what you want to say so you can leave.”

“Can I please come in?”

“No.”

“I really don’t think you want to have this conversation in earshot of your neighbours Lou.” Harry glances nervously round himself at the other doors of the fourth floor’s hallway, as if someone might be listening in.

“Fine, you can come in, if you stop calling me Lou.”

“OK.” Harry accepts, heaving a sigh of relief.

Louis steps to the side just enough to let Harry slip past him. He already knows this is mistake, but he’s also dying to know what Harry has to say. The situation has been playing on his mind for six months, either way it would be nice to get some sort of closure.

Harry makes his way down the short hallway to the living room, head moving as he roams, taking everything in. “Nice place, you lived here long?”

“Yes. Now get on with it.”

“Can I sit down?”

“No.”

“Louis, I know you’re mad…”

“You don’t know anything about me.” He cuts Harry off.

“I’d like to though.” Harry mumbles, playing with his fingers.

“Harry…”

“OK, OK, I just don’t know where to start.”

“Why not start with why you didn’t tell me as soon as we met tonight.” Louis crosses his arms. He knows he’s scowling.

Harry looks up into Louis’s face and takes a deep breath. “Well I was going to. As soon as I saw you, I knew it was you. It was so strange because when Zayn told me I was meeting a guy named Louis a week ago, you from that night flashed through my head, but I just passed it off as so unlikely that I never thought about it again. I’m just not that lucky a person to get to met someone so amazing twice.” Louis scoffs, but let’s Harry continue without comment. “So when I turn up, and it is you, I was so happy, you have no idea. But the way you greeted me, it was obvious you didn't feel the same way. I didn’t know what to think. At first I thought you were maybe pretending in front of Zayn and Liam because you didn’t want them to know, so I kept quiet. But even when it was just us two, you still didn’t say anything so then I figured you just wanted to forget the whole thing, which was why I was maybe a little off myself to begin with. Pretty quickly, however, it was clear not only that you had literally no idea who I was, but also that you might be interested in me anyways, so I was too embarrassed to say anything as well as worried about scaring you off. I still fancy you, so couldn’t stop myself from flirting with you, which was wrong in hindsight.”

Louis has to ignore the way his heart flutters at the confirmation that Harry fancies him. Still fancies him despite everything.

“You still should have said something.”

“What was I meant to say? ‘Hey Louis, fancy another pint? Oh and by the way, I don’t know if you know this but I’ve had my dick inside you?’ That wouldn’t have gone down well and you know it.” 

Louis can’t help but laugh. Not really because of what Harry said, more just the complete absurdity of the situation now that he really thinks about it.

“I’m sorry, ok, I didn’t think. But like you said about the morning after that night, I panicked.” Harry says.

Louis gets it. He does. It just still feels awful to be blindsided like this. “Well why did you even say anything during that stupid drinking game then? You could have kept quiet, I would have been none the wiser.”

He shrugs. “‘Cause I’d had a few drinks, and opportunity was right there. I wanted to hear what you would say.”

Harry takes Louis’ following silence as a negative, so must decide he needs to keep speaking, to keep explaining. “Look, look at it from my point of view. I’m out with a couple of friends when literally the hottest guy I have ever seen comes bounding up to me in the bar and starts chatting me up. Yeah he seems a little drunk, but I am too, and we ending up talking and flirting for hours. He’s smart and sassy and funny and has _the_ best arse of any bloke I’ve met. We spend, quite frankly, an awesome night in bed together, and when I wake up in the morning he is even more beautiful than I remembered. So I figured I’d get up, shower, make him some breakfast, and hopefully make plans to see him again. Instead, I get out the shower to find no trace of him, other than a pair of his socks, and no way of ever getting in touch with him. I was gutted.” 

Louis can feel himself going pink again. He doesn’t know if the blush is due to the compliments Harry has bestowed on him or the embarrassment of being reminded again of his uncouth behaviour. It’s probably a mixture of the two.

“I’ve replayed that night over and over and over again in my head. Wondering what I did wrong. At first I was paranoid that maybe I took advantage of you or something. But you were pretty keen all night in the bar, and you basically invited yourself back to mine, so I was quietly confident that wasn’t it. Then I thought it might just be your M.O, having one night stands, but you kept saying that you ‘never do things like this’ so I wasn’t sure. Then I figured you just didn't have as good a time yourself as I did, but that seemed unlikely considering…” Harry trails off.

“Considering…?”

“Well… considering the sex we had.”

“What do you mean?” Louis doesn’t know why he asks. He’s pretty sure whatever the answer is, he isn’t going to like it, but the question is out of his mouth before he can stop it. Fucking Jack Daniels.

“Um… well you enjoyed it. Like, really enjoyed it. I’m not saying I’m a stallion in bed or anything, but you came like three times and just kept rambling about how good I was and how amazing I made you feel.”

Aw. So this is what dying of embarrassment feels like. Good to know.

“Don’t look at me like that. You asked.”

“Yeah I know. So then what?”

“Then what?”

“You were saying you kept replaying it in your mind.”

“Um… yeah, I mean, just that. There wasn’t much else I could do. I went back to The Barrio Lounge a couple of times on the off chance you showed up, but you had said that night that you don’t normally go to into the north of the city. You had mentioned coaching a football team, but it’s London, there must be a thousand kids teams. I tried searching social media but with just your first name it was impossible. So I gave up. Chalked it down to a great night with a bad morning and got on with life. I never dreamed I’d see you again after this long.”

Louis hugs himself. He’s looking anywhere he can except Harry’s face. The guilt that he thought he had finally got rid of is seeping back into his bones and settling like ice, stronger than ever. He feels like complete shit for making Harry worry like that, feel like he did something wrong, even if it was just for a second. He can’t remember much about the night, but he knows he was a willing and able participant.

“I’m sorry.” Louis finally says.

“You don’t have to be sorry. It’s a fucked up situation. And we both could have handled things better.” Harry replies. He takes a step closer to Louis, like he can visibly see Louis’ anger slowly leaving his body, like he can now chance his luck moving into Louis’s space. Louis’ not sure if he agrees or not with that line of thinking.

“Yeah. I suppose so.”

“So, um, do you think we could start again?” Harry takes another step forward. They’re only about foot and half apart now.

“What? As friends you mean?” Louis looks up at him. Harry’s face is relaxed now, the worrying frowns, the pained expressions, replaced by softness and dimples.

Those bloody dimples. 

“Yeah, friends. Or, you know, more than friends. I mean, I could take you out on a date, if you’d let me?” Harry’s biting his lusciously pink bottom lip between his gorgeous white teeth, a smile ghosting his beautiful mouth. Oh for God’s sake Louis. It’s just a mouth. A mouth he wanted to smack a few minutes ago. He needs to a grip.

“I don’t know. Is it not a bit weird now?”

“Not really. I like you. A lot. And if you like me even a little bit, it’s worth a try, isn’t it?” his eyebrows raise in question.

“I guess… It’s just. It’s messed up. You knew stuff about me tonight, stuff I don’t remember telling you, about the coaching, and not liking tequila, and other things I probably can’t think of right now. It’s weird for me, OK?” 

“Yeah, I get that, I do. But we get on, right? And we’re attracted to each other, right? That has to count for something, surely? And, well, we know the sex is good.”

“You know the sex is good.”

“What?” Like he wasn’t properly concentrating on what Louis just said.

“You know the sex is good,” Louis repeats, “I don’t really recall much of it at all.”

“Well, you know, I could try and refresh your memory?” He’s biting that bloody lip again, getting a bit cocky now.

And speaking of cocky, Louis’ jeans are starting to feel a little tight.

“You know, Lou, I’d fuck you right now if you’d let me,” Harry continues, “God, you have no idea how much I want you.” He’s right up in Louis space now. They aren’t touching but they might as well be, they are that close. Louis has to drop his head back to maintain eye contact, his eyes feeling a little fuzzy while they slowly refocus. He swallows, Harry watching the action in rapture.

“What did I say about you calling me Lou?” He whispers, his stare switching between Harry’s mouth and eyes then back again. His body is tingling, Harry’s warmth and smell and general presence attacking every sense he has. Louis wants him too, maybe more so than Harry wants him, he just doesn’t want to make a fool of himself again.

Harry removes the microscopic amount of space left between them and presses his chest up against smaller man, reaching a hand up to cup the side of Louis’ face, running his thumb over the cheekbone gently. “I’ll call you anything you want sweetheart, if it means I get to be with you again,” he murmurs, his deep voice vibrating through Louis. 

Louis is a weak man. Or a strong one, depending on how you look at the situation. He is either giving in or taking what he wants and right now, that boils down to wanting Harry more than he wants air. He’s never felt like this about someone, and he knows he’d be an idiot to pass it up. 

“Oh just kiss me would you?” It’s not the most eloquent thing Louis has ever said, but it has the desired effect. A split second later, Harry’s lips are on his, his big hands gripping onto Louis’ face like he might disappear at a moment’s notice.

Not likely if this kiss is anything to go by.

Its breath-taking. And not in a ‘looking at a nice view’ kinda of way. More in a ‘Louis no longer has the brain capacity to know how to breath’ kinda way, he is so instantly consumed by how Harry’s mouth is fitting against his own. It’s tender at first, but quickly dissolves into a filthy mess, all tongue and teeth and desperation on both their parts, Louis’ hands running up Harry’s firm chest to wrap round the back of his neck, while Harry’s ghost Louis’ sides and land firmly and possessively on his waist.

After a few seconds, or years, anyone’s guess, Harry pulls away from Louis’s mouth. “Where’s your bedroom darling?” he mumbles against Louis’ ear before attacking Louis’ jawline and throat with plush, wet, open mouth kisses. Fuck, where is his bedroom? Why can’t he remember? Mmm, that feels really nice.

Harry, sensing he has become a distraction, pulls his head away completely and stares at Louis directly in his eyes. His pupils are blown, and he is looking at Louis like he wants to _WRECK_ him. “Bedroom, Louis?’

“Uh yeah… it’s uh… second. Second door… On the left. Yup…. The second on the left?”

Louis is completely unprepared when Harry quite literally scoops him up and throws him over his right shoulder, smacking Louis’ bum once before taking off in search of the second door on the left. “Harry, what the fuck, put me down!” Louis’ not into this cave man shit at all. His cock apparently disagrees though, stirring to life against Harry’s shoulder. Well then.

They make it to the bedroom and Harry drops him on the bed with a bounce, stretching across to switch on the bedside lamp, illuminating the room in a warm glow. If Harry notices the unmade bed that Louis left a few hours ago, and the array of t-shirts scattered on the chair and floor from his various outfit changes, he doesn’t make comment, choosing instead to climb on top of Louis and cage him in by straddling his thighs and placing his hands directly on either side of Louis’ head.

“Are you still drunk?” Harry asks.

Why is he asking that? “Why are you asking that?” He’s a bit thrown by the question given the position there are currently in.

“I want you to be sure. And I want you to remember. No. I _need_ you to remember everything that’s about to happen. Because it’s going to be really fucking good and I don’t want a repeat of last time and wake up to find you’ve run out on me again and left me to pine after you for months.”

Oh.

“Well… uh… you’re in my flat, would be kind of hard to run out on you from here.”

“Louis…” he whines.

Maybe this isn’t the time to make jokes. “I’m fine. I'm not sober, but I’m definitely not drunk. I want this as much as you do. And I’ll be here in the morning if you are.” He reaches up to thumb at Harry’s furrowed brow, doesn’t want to see the concern there, wants to forget why the concern is even there in the first place, knowing he is the cause. His answer and actions must do the trick, as Harry’s mouth breaks into a smile before mouthing the word ‘good’ down at him. He leans down to leave a quick, wet kiss on Louis’ mouth before sitting all the way back up and pulling his t-shirt up and over his head, throwing it behind him.

Louis’s instantly distracted by the sheer volume of tattoos that Harry has just unveiled, the black ink popping beautifully from the golden skin of his torso. Louis’ hand instinctively reaches up to touch, but before he has the chance, Harry is fumbling with the hem of Louis’ own t-shirt. “Off, I want this off,” Harry demands.

Louis giggles but obliges, lifting his upper body and arms to aid Harry in the removal of the offending piece of clothing. Harry makes quick work of the rest of their garments, stripping them both down until they are just in their boxers and returning to his previous position looming over Louis.

They’re both completely hard now. Louis can feel Harry’s cock resting firm and unwavering against his inner thigh. It’s feels big. Solid. Like it should have been in him thirty seconds ago. Harry seems content to just kiss for now though. And it’s been made pretty clear from the outset who is in charge of how this all goes.

“You have no idea how much I have thought about this. About you.” Harry’s mumbling against Louis collarbone, kissing and sucking bruises along the skin. His hips are grinding against Louis’, building the friction between them steadily, causing Louis’s faint moans to increase in volume. “How many times I got myself off thinking about how fucking gorgeous you are. About the sounds you make.” Louis’ should be embarrassed. But he isn’t. In fact, the thought of Harry coming while thinking about him is turning him on something crazy. Louis’ hands are roaming Harry’s back, becoming familiar with smooth, lightly freckled skin and hard muscle. He wants more. Wants to get his mouth on more of Harry, just a little. Just for a taste. “You want a taste yeah?” Shit. Did he say that out loud? Or did Harry just know. Neither option would surprise him.

“Wanna… Wanna suck you off… Please… Please Harry…” He’s vaguely aware of how needy that sounds.

“Yeah, baby, if that’s what you want.” Harry moves off him, rolling onto his back on the bed, giving Louis space to crouch between his legs.

God, Louis thinks, Harry is stunning. A little sweaty, a little unravelled just lying there, but absolutely stunning. Louis can’t comprehend how he could forget being with someone like him.

“You ok?”

It dawns on Louis that he’s been just sitting staring at Harry, off in his own little world. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just like looking at you.”

Harry covers his face with his hands, suddenly seeming shy and boyish.

“Don’t. Don’t do that.” Louis pulls at Harry’s hands. “I wanna see you.’ He leans down and kisses under each of Harry’s eyes, and on the tip of his nose. ‘Mmm, where was I?”

He makes his way down Harry’s body, kissing and sucking and licking at patches of skin, enjoying the way Harry squirms a little under the attention, until he reaches the waist band of Harry’s black Calvin Kleins. He would normally keep teasing him, if only to see how Harry would react, but he’s done waiting, and proceeds to pull the boxers down Harry’s thighs in one swift motion, and off his feet.

Harry’s dick springs up. It’s long and thick, not scary, definitely satisfying, with a patch of coarse brown hair at one end and a shiny pink head that matches Harry’s lips at the other. Louis wastes no time in getting his hand around it at the base of the shaft. It’s feels even better than it looks, and Louis gives it an experimental swipe up, thumbing at the wet slit a little when he gets to the top, causing Harry’s hips to jerk. Louis leans forward and sucks the head into his mouth. Not too much. Just a taste, like he wanted. But he soon realises that just a taste isn’t enough. He swallows down more of Harry’s cock, his free hand coming up to gently roll Harry’s balls in his palm. Harry’s moaning softly, and when Louis looks up he sees him watching Louis in awe. 

“You look so pretty with my cock on your lips, sweetheart.” Harry brings his hand down to thumb at the indentation of Louis’ cheeks, feeling where he is filling Louis’ mouth up. Louis preens, taking more of Harry in and swallowing around him, his hand encompassing what he can’t quite manage. Harry’s cock feels so good on his tongue, he’s a little dizzy with it. Harry’s hips twitch again, like he is trying to refrain from fucking up into where Louis is warm and wet.

Well Louis can’t have that.

He reaches for Harry’s wrist, guiding it until Harry’s palm is resting on the back of Louis’ head and simultaneously releases his grip on Harry’s cock. He’s still got his mouth around it, and he looks directly up into Harry’s eyes, raising his eyebrows, placing both his hands down on either side of Harry’s thighs.

“Holy shit.” Harry catches on, huffing out a laugh. “You want me to fuck your mouth, baby?” Louis answers by squeezing his eyes tightly closed and opening them again and moaning round Harry’s shaft. Harry’s fingers clamp onto Louis’ hair, and he goes about raising his hips a bit, testing the waters. He obviously gets the response he wants from the boy at his groin, because in no time he builds a steady rhythm, dicking into Louis mouth with fever. He’s rambling while his does it, almost constant repetitions of “so good Louis,” “so perfect,” and “you’re such a good boy for me.” He gets deeper and deeper with every slick slide, cock soaked in Louis’ saliva, until he’s hitting the back of Louis throat, causing tears to run down Louis’ cheeks, leaving him no room to do anything except take it, take whatever Harry wants to give him.

Louis feels like he could come just from this.

“I’m gonna come darling. You’re gonna make me come so hard down your fucking throat.” Harry growls, his thrusts getting sloppy, emphasising the fact he is close. Louis wants to see Harry’s face when he gets there, but his body takes over and his eyes screw shut again, just as Harry reaches his peak and unloads burst after burst onto Louis’ waiting tongue. He’s still thrusting slowly, trying to prolong his orgasm, some of Harry’s come dribbling out over Louis’s lips and down his chin. Once he’s finished, he draws his softening cock from Louis and let’s it rest along his own thigh. “God, that was amazing. Love making a mess of you.” Harry grips Louis’ chin and runs his thumb over where he’s spilled, placing the slippery digit into Louis’ mouth to let him suck on it and swallow the rest of his seed.

“Come here,” He pulls Louis up his body so he can slot their mouths together. The kiss is slow and sensual, Harry’s tongue licking over Louis’ like he wants to taste himself. Louis feels a bit fucked out, throat a little raw, but he is still hard, the need to come a low but constant ebb in his belly.

“Gonna make you feel good sweetheart.” Harry’s petting at Louis’ clammy neck. “Want you to come too yeah?”

“Yeah,” he croaks, unable to say anything else.

Harry manoeuvres Louis’ pliable body onto his stomach on the bed, so he’s lying with his head on his crossed arms. He peels Louis’ pants down his legs, next grabbing a pillow and shuffling Louis to place it under his hips. The soft fabric feels nice against Louis’ cock, but it’s not really the kind of friction he was looking for.

“Harry, what…”

“Shhhh, trust me. I’m gonna take care of you.” Harry places a gentle peck between Louis’ shoulder blades. Louis does trust Harry. Which is weird. They _just_ met.

Well kind of just met…

“You got lube?” Harry asks from above him.

“Um, yeah. Bottom… bottom drawer.” Louis hears Harry shuffling around to his left, getting what he needs from his beside cabinet. Louis turns his head just in time to watch Harry remove his rings and place them on the top of it beside the lamp. 

And that’s. Yeah. Nice. It’s not hot in of it’s self, but the implications of what Harry taking off his rings means? The implications of what’s about to happen? That’s _very_ fucking nice, in fact.

Harry returns to the bed, spreading Louis’s thighs so he can fit in between them. 

“So gorgeous. God, the arse on you.” He says it so quietly, Louis’ not sure Harry is even talking to him, but he wriggles a little anyway, hoping to hurry him up, wanting Harry to get on with what he hopes he’s got planned.

“Stop that.” Harry chastises, the accompanying quick, harsh smack to Louis’ left arse cheek echoing round the room. “Don’t be so impatient. Gonna behave for me yeah?”

“Sorry, sorry Haz…. yeah, gonna behave… I promise.”

“Good boy.” Harry kneads the place he’s just made red on Louis’ behind, leaning down and planting a kiss at the base of Louis’ spine.

He’s pretty sure he hears the snick of the lube bottle being opened, further cementing the fact that he’s soon going to have Harry’s fingers inside him. So it comes as a massive surprise when instead, a few seconds later, he experiences the unmistakeable swipe of Harry’s tongue right across his rim. He can’t control the full body shudder that over takes him, biting down on his own forearm in shock.

The second lick comes as quickly as the first, so does the third, then the forth and so on, Harry’s fingers digging into the meatiest part of Louis’ arse cheeks, thumbs keeping them spread so Harry can get at Louis’ hole uninhibited. He’s sloppy from the get go, like he wants to get Louis wet and dripping with it as quickly as possible, and Louis can feel Harry’s own moans vibrating against the sensitive skin. He tries to be quiet, but when Harry starts fucking his wet muscle in to his core, Louis can’t help but cry out. It’s mostly nonsense, not even proper sentences, pretty much just Harry’s name over and over, and it doesn’t stop when the first of Harry’s fingers joins his tongue, pressing in to Louis’ tight heat all the way down to the knuckle.

“That’s it sweetheart. Want to hear you.” Harry says, pausing the actions of his tongue but continuing to drive his finger in and out. He adds a second after a couple of minutes, in search of the one place he must know Louis desperately wants him to find. It doesn’t take long, and although Louis’ resounding wail when Harry hits his bundle of nerves is evidence enough, Harry is nothing but thorough. “That it darling? That where you wanted me?”

“Yes, fuck…. Yes…. Don’t stop.… Please…. Haz….” Drool is running down Louis’ chin, his eyelashes are wet with tears, he must look like a complete mess.

“I’m not gonna stop, want you to come ok? Whenever you want.”

“Three, give me three….”

“You sure?”

“Yes…. please… Need it…”

“Such a greedy boy aren’t you.” It’s not a question. Harry scissors his fingers inside a couple more times before adding a third, not losing his rhythm for even a second, and Louis’ so close to the edge he can practically taste it on his own tongue.

“Gonna look so good when you come for me, aren’t you? Can’t wait to see it.” Harry screws his fingers in for a couple more minutes, hitting inside Louis just right every single time, but he must recognise Louis’ need for a final push, and decides to add his tongue back in, shoving it in along with his three digits.

Louis comes so hard he screams. Like, actually screams. 

Harry guides him through it until it’s over, slowing down his actions but not halting them. Louis’ sensitive now that his orgasm is over, but not enough to ask Harry to stop. He can feel the come on his stomach and on the pillow beneath him, his cock a little uncomfortable now he is no longer hard, but he’s feeling too languid to care. Harry must sense the sluggishness, and pulls his hand and mouth from Louis’s rim. 

Harry drapes himself over Louis’ back. “So good Haz,” is all Louis can get out before Harry’s mouth is covering his own, sucking on his tongue. They moan into each other’s mouths, savouring the bitter taste while the snog for a while. Before long though, Harry runs his hand through the back of Louis’ hair and lightly tugs.

“God, you are so hot. Wanna fuck you. Can you manage that?” Harry whispers practically straight into Louis’ mouth. Louis nods his head. He isn’t hard right now but he knows it won’t take long. “OK. Hands and knees. Up we go.”

Harry pushes himself up off of Louis and once he has righted himself, helps the smaller man get into position. Louis looks back over his shoulder at Harry, watching while he rips a condom from the packet he got from the drawer and rolls it down his cock efficiently, grabbing the lube again to slick up his shaft. He adds a little more lube to Louis’ waiting hole too, but Louis would be shocked if he needed it, what with the thorough prep he’s just received. Once he is ready, Harry looks at Louis straight in the eyes. “You ready for me?”

“Yeah… please.” Louis turns his head back around and rests his forehead on his clenched fists, spreading his knees a little more in preparation. Harry shuffles up behind him, and using his hand, runs his cock up and down Louis’ crack a couple of times to spread the lube around some more before he brings the tip up to his hole and starts to push in.

He’s slow as he does it, must be aware of the bit of resistance that Louis’ body is putting up, due to the sheer fucking _size_ of his cock. He’s mostly silent, like he’s listening out for any negativity from Louis, any indication that he needs to slow down or stop. There is none though, just Louis’ heavy breathing as he basks in the burn of having the best thing he has ever felt inside him fill him up to the brim.

Harry’s all the way in now, an inescapable force, hips sitting flush against Louis’ arse, grinding a little to test the snug fit. Louis tries to move, wants Harry to get on with things now he’s finally stuffed, but he’s held tight at the waist in Harry grasp. Harry won’t go until Harry decides to, Louis should know that by now.

Harry pulls out half way and slides straight back in again, “Holy fuck Lou, you feel like fucking paradise.” Louis is fully hard now, his own cock dripping pre-come and a happy, reedy noise escapes his mouth at being called Lou.

Yeah, he’s allowed to change his mind about the nickname, ok?

Harry Styles fucks like it’s the only thing in this world he knows how to do. His slow, deep thrusts are uncompromising, building to a relentless pace quickly and Louis is completely at his mercy. He’s nailing Louis’ prostate with a precision that Louis can’t quite comprehend, like he couldn’t miss the spot even if he tried to. Harry’s low grunts and affirmations of “so good for me darling,” and “you’re taking me so well baby,” have Louis hurtling towards his orgasm in record time.

He doesn’t want it to happen though, he wants this feeling to last forever, but what Harry wants, Harry gets, and it’s clear that the only thing the man is concerned with right now is making Louis Tomlinson fall apart beneath him.

“Please Haz, please… Need…”

“What do you need Lou?”

“Hand… please… your hand….” Louis slurs, his hiccuping breath making it difficult for the words to come out properly.

“Oh darling. I don’t think so.” How Harry can manage to sound like a patronising prick when Louis is barely able to hold himself up at this point, Louis has no idea. It’s as hot as all hell though. “Think you’re gonna have to come from just my cock.” As if to prove his point, his hands on Louis’ waist shift, contorting Louis’ spine into an obscene curve and changing the angle at which he is dicking into him. Louis didn’t think it was possible, but it feels even more incredible than before, and it takes just a couple more thrusts for Louis to come hard all over his own stomach, moaning unceremoniously as he does it.

Louis clenching down around Harry draws his owns orgasm to the surface. Louis can feel Harry’s cock twitching inside him as he fills the condom, growling into the room as his thrusts come to a stop before slumping onto Louis’ back. Louis can’t support the extra weight though, so they both go sprawling into the duvet beneath them, Louis wincing when Harry’s cock slips from his sensitive, puffy hole.

They are both silent for a few beats, Louis on his front, Harry on his side, as they try to get their breathes back. It’s Louis that speaks first. “That was…” He trails off, not sure what the right word is.

Harry seems to know what he means anyway. “Yeah. It was.”

“Was it…” Louis pauses.

“Was it what?”

Louis rolls over so he is facing Harry straight on. “Was it as good as last time?”

Harry’s smile is small but knowing, and he shifts to press a chaste kiss to Louis’s mouth. “It was better.” 

“Mmmm.” is the only thing Louis can think to reply.

“I’ll be right back.” Harry says, before moving off the bed and strolling out the room.

He comes back a couple of minutes later, sans condom and carrying a damp washcloth and a glass of water. He’s a walking Adonis, all unruly hair and miles of delicious, toned flesh, and Louis feels his breath catch for what feels like the hundredth time this evening. Harry places the water beside Louis on the bedside cabinet, and proceeds to wipe him down before shifting the covers over him, making sure to chuck the stained pillow onto the floor. He leaves the room again, presumably to discard the cloth, but returns quickly, crawling under the sheets and settling himself with Louis in his hold.

The kiss for a while, hands quietly roaming each other to discover new territories of skin. It’s gentle and slow, but infinitely more intimate than anything they have just done. After a while though, sleep knocks on the proverbial door, and their actions come to a natural conclusion.

“I’ve got a confession to make.” Harry breaks the peaceful silence just as Louis is drifting off.

“Oh?” He opens one eye to look at Harry. “Another one?”

Harry huffs out a laugh. “Yeah. Um… I like being the little spoon…”

It’s Louis’ turn to chuckle. “Well… I guess I can work with that.”

Harry places a final kiss on Louis’ forehead, before turning over, Louis shifting to settle his chest up against the taller man’s back. He wraps his arms around Harry’s body, intertwining their fingers together, and with his face buried into the back of Harry neck, he let’s sleep overtake them both.

 ___________

 

When Louis wakes up hours later, the first thing he is aware of is the too bright, morning sun pouring through his bedroom window. He shifts across his bed to get away from glare, feeling the residual ache of last night’s booze and sex filled antics throughout his body. He stretches out to help loosen himself up and reaches to get his phone to check the time. It’s only then it dawns on him that his phone isn’t there.

And neither is Harry.

He looks round the room, recognising his clothes from the previous evening have been moved from the floor where they had been discarded, to the laundry basket in the corner, and that there is no longer any sign of his overnight guest; clothes, shoes and rings having vanished as well as the man himself. Louis tries to not instantly worry, but the tiniest ball of apprehension settles in his empty stomach. Harry will be in the bathroom, or maybe he is getting some water or something in the kitchen, Louis thinks, pulling himself out of the bed and grabbing some joggers to slip on from his chest of drawers.

He makes his way through the flat soundlessly, listening out for any sign of movement or noise, but he finds none. The flat is deserted. There’s no note, and after finding his phone where he had left it on the coffee table, switched off due to having run out of battery, the realisation sinks in that Harry has made a run for it, just like he did himself all those months ago.

Was it revenge? Payback for his callous actions? Louis hopes not. He had thought Harry had been truthful when he had said he would be here in the morning. Maybe he had just told Louis what he thought he wanted to hear. Or he’s had seconds thoughts when he had woken up next to Louis in bed. Whatever the reason, it was all a lie and now Louis feels like utter shit. He can feel the tears stinging at the back of his eyes, and he tries to tell himself it’s the hangover, but he knows it’s not. It’s disappointment. And anger. And guilt. And embarrassment.

Well fuck this.

He spends the next twenty minutes moving round the flat. He plugs his phone in to charge while he has a quick shower and brushes his teeth in the attempt to make himself feel more human, resolving to avoid looking in the bathroom mirror, knowing full well he’ll see the evidence of a certain Mr Styles displayed all over his body.

He checks his phone again, now having enough power to switch it on. Texts come through almost instantly, a flash of hope spiking in his gut that one of them is from Harry, even though they haven’t swapped numbers. The first is from Liam, sent late last night, telling him that he is staying at Zayn’s but to call straight away if Louis needs him to come back to the flat, and wishing him luck with Harry. Ha!, Louis thinks, that’ll be right. The only thing Liam should be wishing for right now is a quick and painless death when Louis finally gets a hold of him.

The second text is from his sister Lottie, checking whether he is still up for meeting up next week. He sends a quick reply to confirm that yes, he will meet her, and to just tell him when and where. The third and final one is from Niall, verifying that he did, in fact, sleep over at Hailee’s. So nothing from Harry then. Super.

Returning to the kitchen, back in his joggers teamed this time with an old football top, he sets about making himself a cup of tea. It’s just as the kettle clicks off to tell him the water has boiled that he hears the key in the lock. So one of his flatmates is home. He wants to run and hide, doesn’t want to face the ‘how did it go last night?’ conversation with either of them, but he can’t get to his bedroom without passing whoever it is in the hallway. Guess he is just going to have to face the music. Except, seconds later, he isn’t joined by Liam or by Niall.

It’s Harry.

“Oh damn. You’re awake.” Harry pouts at him.

“Yeah. I’m awake.” Louis crosses his arms defensively over his chest. “Did you forget something?”

“No? I went to get us stuff for breakfast, wanted to surprise you.” Harry reaches the kitchen counter and places two filled Tesco bags Louis didnt notice he was carrying on to the worktop, turning to face Louis again. “You, Liam and I need to have a little chat about the diet in this household. You guys literally only have tea, beer and Supernoodles in your kitchen. I can’t date someone that doesn’t have at least a piece of fruit regularly. I’ll worry too much about your vitamin intake.” 

“Sorry, what?” Louis’ arms drop to his sides.

“Bananas, for example, lots of potassium, will do wonders for you. Just think about it yeah?” Harry strides over to where Louis is leaning up against the opposite counter, and presses a quick kiss on his lips before returning to unpack his purchases, like it’s the most normal thing in the world. “So how do you feel about pancakes?”

“You went to get us breakfast?” Louis can’t quite get his brain functioning properly.

“Well yeah. I used your key, hope you don’t mind.”

“And you came back?” Why is Louis not getting this?

“Of course I came back, why wouldn’t… Wait…” Harry stops what he’s doing and spins to face Louis once again. “Louis, did you think I had done a runner?”

“Well… I mean… I woke up, and you were gone, and there was no note or anything… so I thought…” Louis mumbles, scratching at the back of his neck. He’s feeling pretty stupid.

“I couldn’t leave a note, I didn’t have a pen and didn’t want to go snooping round the flat looking for one. You seemed dead to the world so thought I would make it back before you even noticed.” 

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed.” Harry walks back over to him, cupping Louis’ face in his hands. Louis’ arms wrap around Harry’s waist like it’s a Pavlovian response. “I thought I had made myself clear last night how I feel about you.”

Louis swallows, feels like he has a boulder in his throat. “I know, I guess I just had a crazy moment. I’m sorry.”

“Darling, I don’t think you quite get what’s happening here. I have a whole plan.” He kisses Louis softly on the mouth. 

“You do?”

“Mmm. First, we’re going to have breakfast.” Another kiss.

“Next, we’re going to back to bed so I can fuck you into your mattress.” And another.

“Then we’ll have a quick shower, most likely together, followed by a rather pleasant afternoon in the centre of London doing whatever takes our fancy.” A fourth kiss.

“After that, we can grab some dinner and maybe a couple of beers before I take you back to mine and fuck you into _my_ mattress.” And a fifth.

“And following on from that, the general gist is I date you hard for the foreseeable future until we’re both ready for marriage and babies.” The final kiss lasts longer, but stays rather modest considering Harry’s declaration of intent.

Louis’s scared to say anything, he’s pretty sure if he opens him mouth right no words will come out, just some undignified whimper, so he simply nods his head, even though it’s still in Harry grasp.

“I’m glad you concur.” Harry releases his hold, pulling himself out of Louis’ as well, the grin he’s wearing looking like it might split his face in two. “Now, about these pancakes…”

 

_Two years later_

 

“I can’t believe you’ve roped me into this”

Liam sighs and looks at his best friend slash former flat mate in front of him through the mirror Louis is currently standing in front of. “What are you talking about Louis? How have I roped you into this?” 

Liam is sitting patiently on Louis’ bed, watching him try to get his hair to sit just right. “You know perfectly well how. I was quite content spending my life alone night after night staying in watching Netflix with a takeaway and now I’m being forced to go through with this charade with a guy you introduced me too.”

Liam stands up and walks over to Louis, turning him round to face him using a hand on each of his shoulders, his face set in a deep frown. “That’s a load of shit. Firstly, if anyone has forced you to do anything, it’s Harry, and I know for a fact you have been gagging for this to happen since about three weeks after you got together, probably more than he has in all seriousness, so it’s not like he has actually coerced you into something you don’t want to do. You’re just getting pissy with me because you are nervous. Secondly, I didn’t introduce you to him, you did that yourself, I just happened to help facilitate your fateful reunion. Now, can you please stop playing with your hair. It looks perfect and we are going to be late if we don’t leave now.”

Louis wants to argue that he isn’t nervous, but the way the butterflies have been swarming his stomach since we woke up at dawn, he knows he’d be lying.

Liam 1 - Louis 0. It’s going to be a long day.

 ___________

 

Thirty minutes later, they arrive at the venue. Walking in together through the first set of double doors, they come to a stop before the second. The doors are open, and Louis can see clearly into the grand room beyond. There are a lot of people in there he recognises, friends and family of his, and of Harry’s, and a few people he doesn’t. They’re all sitting, talking animatedly in twos and threes, most likely all discussing the same thing; the reason they are all here. Liam’s busy texting someone at his side, so he keeps looking at everyone. Louis can’t see Harry yet. But he knows he’s there, not a single shred of doubt in his mind that he’s not.

Liam places his phone back in his suit jacket pocket. “OK I’ve text Zayn. This is it. You ready?”

Louis takes a deep breath. “Yeah.” He turns to Liam. “Thanks for doing this, for giving me away. My mum would be so happy to know you are the one doing it if she could be here. You really are my best friend.”

He can see Liam’s eyes water a little. “Of course, you know I would do anything for you.” Liam pulls him into a tight hug, Louis squeezing just as hard back. “Although, I’m pretty sure he’s your best friend now,” Liam says after he has let go, nodding his head towards the altar at the far end of the room. Louis follows his gaze and that’s when he see him, the most beautiful, incredible man he’s ever met standing looking like a dream in a black, tailored suit. Their eyes meet and Harry’s face breaks into a breathtaking smile. Louis’s pretty sure his heart is about to beat out his chest. 

Normally Louis would argue the case, mentally boost up his own score. But you know what? Liam can have all the points he wants. Louis is about to marry the God damn love of his life and there isn’t a bigger or better win than that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> This is my [Tumblr](http://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com) for anyone interested, come say hello. The specific post for this fic is [here](http://runaway-train-works.tumblr.com/post/181690732710/i-wont-give-up-so-come-and-get-me-by) if you want to be an total legend and give it a like or share.
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment, all feedback is welcome and responded to.


End file.
